Meet the Main Characters
by Shadowjumper D-Con
Summary: This is showing off the Main characters, all these guys are OCs of mine.


INTRODUCING THE MAIN CHARACTERS

This story is set in the Prime universe, so im not going to introduce Starscream.

Main character/My human OC

Name: Black, her real name is unknown, called Black cause it's the only color she wears.

Age: 2,220

Race: Vampire

With no memories of her family, she wandered around in confusion, her earliest memory is being in a dark ally, and having her right eye sliced open and destroyed by a rival clan. Now, she lives with Xander and the rest of the team, and many others, working behind the scenes against the bots, mostly against Optimus. She is kind usually, but, piss her off or threaten the animals of her forest home, and she wont hesitate to kill you. She loves animals, is nocturnal, and loves being in the hot spring.

Appearance: She wears all black, black hair with a destroyed right eye, her fringe hides the scar. Black leather jacket, black tripp pants. Chains on her pants, and over her shoulders, making an 'X' over her chest and back. She has a tattoo of the decepticon symbol on her right arm.

Name: Xander

Rank: Captain

Age: unknown, presumed several thousand.

Race: vampire

Born Prince Alexander the second, he was supposed to be the next in line for the throne of England. But, at age 8, he got upset, not wanting the responsibility of running an entire country, so, he moved to the USA and adopted their way of speaking and acting, abandoning the concept of money as well, usually stealing or bartering is the way he does things. It is hinted that he and Black are On and Off when it comes to a relationship. Normally calm and collective, he has a fairly bad temper. Despite this, he will never lie.

Appearance: A man, buff, no shirt, 3 slash marks across his chest, teal shorts, and neon green hair that covers both eyes.

MEET THE COLOR TEAM, A GANG OF PEOPLE NAMED AFTER THEIR RESPECTIVE COLORS, Lead by Xander, Black being the S.I.C.

Name: Blue (also known as True Blue, no relation to Sonic.)

Age: Unknown, presumed several thousand years.

Job: Medic/Intellect

Race: Human

Blue is a man who is, as his name is, wears all blue, his skin is a pale white, even his hair is dyed Blue. He is teaching himself ice magic, and is the clan medic. It is hinted that he may have OCD, since if his lab is dirty in any way, he spazzes. He isn't really into animals, he believes they all carry diseases, or fleas.

Appearance: A man, not really muscular, since hes always studying, wears all Blue, blue leather jacket, black tripp pants with a blue trim. Chains on his pants, and over his shoulders, making an 'X' over his chest and back. He has bright blue eyes, often called adorable with them.

Name: Red (Rad Red also, no relation to Knuckles)

Race: Human

Age: Unknown, presumed several thousand

Job: Pyromaniac/Pyrotechnic

Reds background is a mystery to everyone, he doesn't speak much of it and doesn't like it being brought up. With no family that hes aware of, he founf his way into the color team when he showed Xander his pyro skills, from fireworks, to grenades, and fuses, if its related to fire or shrapnel, odds are, he can make it in no time at all. He loves animals, especially wolves.

Appearance: A man, buff, red leather jacket, black tripp pants with a red trim. Chains on his pants, and over his shoulders, making an 'X' over his chest and back. Red hair (dyed, not natural, its blood red) and a red eye, his right eye is hidden behind his fringe

Name: Midget Chris, aka, Midget Green

Job: Unknown, he pretty much does what he wants.

Age: unknown, presumed several thousand.

A midget, or so his nickname is, hes not really one. Often intelligent, but ignored cause most his ideas get everyone hurt in some way. His trademark color is green, a running gag of his is he keeps getting his head stuck in trees. Usually by accident through running and tripping.

Appearance: Green leather jacket, black tripp pants with a green trim. Chains on his pants, and over his shoulders, making an 'X' over his chest and back He is, surprisingly, brown haired, refusing to dye it cause hes too lazy.

There are more members, and I may introduce them in later chapters, I may not even use these guys, just putting them up here to show that they can be important/comedy relief.

Shadowjumper: Is Blacks REAL identity, but, she doesn't know it yet….More information will be revealed in later chapters…


End file.
